cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Card Tips:Nightmare Doll, Alice
* This card, along with Mirror Demon and Midnight Bunny, is a key card to have in the rear guard of the Pale Moon clan. This has the shared ability to search for ANY card other than itself in your soul and pull it out into the rear guard, at the minimal cost of pushing this card back into the soul as well as a Counterblast of 1. Note, that this is the key to the Combo with Pale Moon. * When using in a combo with Midnight Bunny, and you have high damage and cards in your hand that you need for blocking, there is a way to use Alice repeatedly. If you attack with Alice and boost with Bunny, and you have a second Alice or Bunny in your soul, you can use 2 damage triggers to place an Alice and Bunny on the Other side of the arena. A better variation of this combo would be with Purple Trapezist though. You would be giving up 1k attack, to lower the cost of the combo to 1 trigger per attack. * Good cards to call to the rear guard from your soul would include Mirror Demon, and Jumping Jill. Good Boosters that you might want to call to the field are Midnight Bunny, and Purple Trapezist. This would enduce a long combintion between exchanging the soul and field, for a very long attack step. * It's best to use the MAXIMUM amount of Stand-Trigger units in your deck with Alice, as most likely she will be blocked with her first attack, which will hurt Pale Moon Combos quite a deal. This also helps, because a Stand-Trigger unit for Pale Moon is also good for Unflipping Damage Triggers (Skyhigh Walker). * If your opponent is on his or her last string of life, and has little guard in their hand, a good combo would go like this. x2 Purple Trapezist, Nightmare Doll, Alice OR Mirror Demon. You need 1 Trapezist in your soul, as well as Alice or Mirror Demon. : 1st: Attack with Mirror Demon/Nightmare Doll Alice Boosted with Purple Trapezist. : 2nd: Use Demon/Alice's effect to call Purple Trapezist to the Back Rear spot. Then use Trapezist's effect to send the second one to the Soul and call back Alice or Demon. Note, you only need one or the other, NOT both to complete this combo. : 3rd: Continue the combo until you are either Blocked, or have exhuasted your damage triggers. :* This card, along with Nightmare Doll, Catherine, Nightmare Doll, Ginny, are the key cards in the nightmare doll combo. Nightmare Doll, Leslie and Nightmare Doll of Abyss, Beatrix is a optional card to have for this combo to work. * You must have Nightmare Doll, Catherine on your (VC). Nightmare Doll, Ginny must be in your soul. You need to two Nightmare Doll, Alice. One in your soul, one on your (RC). :# Nightmare Doll, Catherine is your vanguard and you have 1 copy of Nightmare Doll, Ginny and 1 copy of Nightmare Doll, Alice in your soul. :# Stand and draw. :# Call Nightmare Doll, Alice (She is your only rearguard) :# Nightmare Doll, Catherine attacks. (No triggers) :# Nightmare Doll, Alice attacks. (attack did not hit) :# Nightmare Doll, Alice skill activate. :# blast (1). :# The other Nightmare Doll, Alice in your soul move onto the (RC) occupied by the previous Nightmare doll, Alice. :# The previous Nightmare Doll, Alice moves back into the soul. :# Nightmare Doll, Alice attack. (Attack hit) :# Nightmare Doll, Alice skill activates. :# blast (1). :# Move Nightmare Doll, Alice into your soul. :# Call a Copy of Nightmare Doll, Ginny from the to a (RC). :# Nightmare Doll, Ginny skill activates. :# Nightmare Doll, Ginny moves into the soul. :# Nightmare Doll, Alice is call out of the soul to a (RC). :# Continue the combo until you exhaust all your Counter blast. :* How is it possible: When a rear-guard circle contains more than 1 unit, the ruling effect that removes the previous unit only happens during the check timing after the resolution of an ability. Since the resolution of the ability puts the first Nightmare Doll, Alice to the soul, it is not retired. :* When a unit is call out of the soul, it will be in stand. :* Please note that there are other ways of doing the combo. The combo showed here only makes use of the key cards. Category:Tips